Sky Over Sea
by BelInTheBox
Summary: Bluebell wants to go to school! What will Byakuran do about this? And what does this have to do with Fuuta?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : SKY OVER SEA**

**Summary : Bluebell wants to go to school! What will Byakuran do about this? And what does this have to do with Fuuta?**

**T romance Bluebell&Fuuta**

**(A/N) this is our first attempt writing a fanfic please be kind R&R**

Chapter 1

It was a fine morning at the Millefiore HQ in Italy, everything seemed fine until...

"I WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL!" Bluebell screamed.

"Why the hell do you think Byakuran-sama will pay the tuition fee, only for you to go to school?"Zakuro said.

"I want to go to school and that's final!" a pair of blue eye staring sharply at the tall, red haired man.

Suddenly the door opened and the person called Byakuran enters the room. "What is all the commotion for?" he asked while holding a bag of marshmallows.

"I apologize for all the noise Byakuran-sama...it's just this IDIOT wants to go to school." Zakuro said sarcastically.

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Bluebell snapped back

"Now, now Bluebell, you're a lady and a lady shouldn't scream like that." then he reaches his chair and started to eat the marshmallows.

"I...I want to go to school too... Byakuran-sama..." a creepy looking girl holding a stuffed toy said that with a gloomy tone. in an instant everyone sweat dropped.

"Hmm..? You're too old Daisy...but for Bluebell i think this is a good opportunity." Byakuran smiled towards Bluebell.

"YEAH! Thankyouu~uu sooo much!" Bluebell jumps around cheerfully.

"Oh yeah, the school is going to be in Japan so prepare to pack your belongings, ok?"

"Nyu? It's not in Italy? Whyy?" Bluebell bursts on questions towards Byakuran.

"Want it or not?" Byakuran asked her while smiling.  
>Bluebell pouts, but in the end she said yes.<p>

**—end of chapter1**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**SPECIAL THANKS FOR : arxiel neaer , DiveToWorld , rinnie123 , and KHRaddict for reviewing :) we updated this faster because the last chapter is very short.**

**Okay then :) Thanks once more, by the way, both Fuuta and Bluebell are 15 yo. :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: we don't own KHR.**

It was spring and the cherry blossoms petals are everywhere.

"Oh my, Fuuta you're back! But where is Lambo-chan and I-pin-chan?" a woman in her mid 40 appeared wearing an apron.

"Oh, they are still playing outside," a brown haired boy said "Maman, where's Tsuna-nii and the others? Not home yet?" He asked.

"Ah! I almost forgot! Fuuta, could you pick them up at the airport? They should be arriving by now."

"Ok, maman, don't forget to cook them your special dish! I'm sure everyone miss your excellent cooking!" then Fuuta walked out the door.

"My, my...everyone is growing fine aren't they?" she smiled, but her eyes seemed lonely.

"Are you happy maman?" Reborn asked.

"Of course I'm happy! Come on Reborn! Help mama cook for them, we're going to have a feast!"

*at the airport*

—Bluebell's POV—

I'm actually in Japan! And I'm going to school! Byakuran said that I will be living in an apartment near the school, I can't wait!

Oh yeah, I forgot... Byakuran told me not to use my power, what a shame!

Ah... this place hasn't changed a bit. I vaguely remember when I was younger, Byakuran brought me here for vacation...

The cherry blossom trees are blooming beautifully even now and the sky is pure blue with the warm breeze of wind.

I think it is not a bad idea coming he—*BUMP* uwah! *thud* ok, I take that back.

I flew back and crashed.

"Hey! Watch where you are going!" Actually, it was my fault; I was looking up so I didn't know there's someone in front of me.  
>But I was too embarrassed to say sorry so I blamed him instead.<p>

Then, I looked at the person I bumped into, he is a boy with a brown sandy hair, he seemed gentle and calm.

But I never thought that he would help me to stand up and even said sorry!

And the worst thing is while he was helping me, I'm too shocked to say something and I bet I looked like a fool!

And when I know it I was blushing slightly, WAIT. Blushed? Am I sick? Or is it... something else?

**—end if chapter 2**

**Well, sorry to disappoint you because of the short chapter, but we promise in the next chapter we would make it longer!**

**Oh, and also, thanks for the reviews, I hope we satisfy your expectations :)**


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

**Disclaimer : we don't own KHR!**

**(A/N) This is not really a long chapter and it's about Fuuta's POV. Yeah we know we promised you guys a longer chapter ;_; but please be patient! We've already made the next chapter! And I swear it's longer!  
>by the way, special THANKS for : anonymous, arxiel neaer , Ilyasviel16 , rinnie123 , DiveToWorld (thanks for the suggestion :D) for reviewing + Windraider for reviewing the first chapter :)<br>**

Tsuna-nii is home! It has been ages since I last saw him. He seems to be more mature and reliable now!

"Ah! Fuuta! You've grown so big!" Tsuna said.

"Tsuna-nii seems more mature now!" I replied.

"E-eh? It's that so?" Tsuna blushed. I can see he's fidgeting, I'm glad his personality didn't change at all.

"What are you blushing for? Dame Tsuna." A baby kicked Tsuna from the back and Tsuna crashed onto the floor.

"Ah! Reborn-san!" I noticed it was reborn who kicked Tsuna, like always.

"Ciaossu Fuuta, it has been a while." The baby said and then a chameleon appeared on his shoulder.

"Wh-what did i do?" Tsuna cried while holding up his pain.

"Don't talk back to me, oh yes, I heard you enrolled on Namimori Jr. High, right?" Reborn asked.

"Yes! I want to experience school like Tsuna-nii did!" i smiled

"Is that so? Make lots of friends okay?" Tsuna said, then he tried to stand. I offered him my hand and he took it.

Weird. It's just like that blue haired girl i met outside the airport. I shake my head then I heard a loud crash.

"Is.. is everyone okay? Someone hurt? I rushed to the source of the crash.

"Y..yeah! everything is okay!" I-pin coughed a bit and then tried to help Lambo to stand up.

"See?This is why you shouldn't get to close to Bianchi!" I-pin exclaimed. Lambo only nods towards her.

Ahh.. Just like the old days I thought, smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

**disclaimer : we don't own KHR**

**(a/n) Thanks for the review : rinnie123 , Ilyasviel16 , KHRaddict , and Windraider  
><strong>

**you guys are our source of energy for writing this fict :D**

I brushed my blue long hair while counting.. 23..24..25.. finished!

Then I twirls around, satisfied of my surroundings.

Just as expected from Byakuran, I smiled.

It is a luxurious apartment with a medium sized bed, a blue pastel color wallpaper printed with clouds, everything, I mean everything here suits my liking.

But then, I felt this strange feeling inside me. I couldn't help guessing what it is.

Stupid Byakuran, I mumbled softly. I'm lonely.. Even though Zakuro and Kikyo piss me off, I still have someone to keep me company there!

Then I look at the time and I realized I was late. I don't care though.

I took a pair of black knee high stockings, then tugged them onto my legs, straighten my crooked bow and started to walk outside.

Okay, I'm late on my first day at school. But then again, so what? Byakuran must've bribed them with money, I mean, it's the 3rd year and I never go to school before.

So, I slide the door, class 3-A.  
>The first thing i saw was a duster flying towards me. But I managed to catch it with my reflex. Everyone in class froze, I chuckled a bit.<p>

"Heh, a teacher doing something like this?" I asked sarcastically.

"Your late," he said with a cold tone. "Next time I'll bite you to death."

I didn't care for his threat, so I continued walking, entering the class , searching for an empty sit.

But then, my eyes widened, I couldn't believe what I'm seeing right now. It's HIM! The boy I bumped outside the airport! In the same class!

I keep myself calm, and walk faster pass him. But I know it wasn't really much of use, considering I'm all panicky.

*Fuuta's POV*

I let a long sigh because I'm tired since Tsuna and the others cane back to Japan. Not to mention last night was like a life and death situation between Lambo and Bianchi.

But suddenly a blue haired girl, she's short, petit to be specific came into the class. Hibari, our homeroom teacher threw something towards her, luckily she caught it.

Well, when she saw me, she stopped a bit and walked pass me. I won't blame her if she has forgotten about me.

"Herbivores, open your book, page 5," he paused a little "and self study." then he left the class room, leaving the students in confusion.

*Bluebell's POV*

After that freaky teacher left the class, the girls in class swarmed around me and started to gossip and giggle.

One of them said, "look there! gosh isn't he's the cutest?" followed by other girls squirming.

I glanced a bit and asked, "Who is he?"

"He's our prince!" a girl squealed, "He's name is Fuuta! an Italian transfer student." followed by others.

Prince ,huh? I thought to myself.

At this kind of time?

Then I heard a loud bang, then I heard a girl said in a bubbly tone, "Fuuta! is Tsuna and the other home yet?"

"Yeah! He's back with the others yesterday." Fuuta said happily.

Then, the girl smiled. Honestly, that smile was the most genuine smile I've ever seen!

"That's Uni," a girl said,"She's the only one who can have a normal conversation with Fuuta." the other girl hissed.

I bet it's either Fuuta likes Uni or the other way, no, maybe both. What is this pain in my chest? I just met him the other day! There's no way I have feelings for him! I tried to convince my self.

.. But feelings can grow, right?

**(A/N) finally! longer chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**a/n sorry for the late update! ):**

I was heading home from school. I must admit today was depressing, the girls were like saying 'Fuuta this', 'Fuuta that', getting off the topic and …

I kinda said something that hurt one of them, and ended up being a cast out.

Well, it's just 1/3 of the reason that I depressed. The other reason is I bumped (again) to a Chinese girl I met on the street, and then being wet of her noodle soup.

Needless to be said, she was like :O and saying sorry like crazy then suddenly grabbed my hand and started to run like we're being chased by some mad dogs.

I tried to release my hand but she's just too strong that then I give up and follow whatever she's doing.

After a few minutes running, she stopped in front of a house.

She dragged me in and a woman appeared in front of us.

"I-pin-chan? What happened?" she said.

"Ah! Um.. I- I accidentally bumped onto her, and.. and.."

"You're soaked! Come on stay here for a while." she said, while pushing me to the bathroom.

Well, I **am** wet and stinky right now, so I didn't refused their offer.

"Oh geez, I haven't text Byakuran today." I mumbled softly while sinking my body to the tub that full of hot water.

Then the Chinese girl enter the bathroom, well I don't really mind, she's a girl anyway.

"I'll leave the towel and the dry clothes here, okay?" that Chinese girl said.

"Oh! And I'm I-pin by the way. What's your name?" she added.

"… Bluebell." I said softly.

And then she stood behind the door; outside.

Right after that, I heard some loud noises, sounds like someone's fighting.

"What are that noises?" I asked her.

"Oh, the whole family is having a dinner together tonight!" she said happily.

I sunk deeper in the water and thought to myself.

Together, huh?..

"That must be fun," I mumbled.

Then I jumped out of the bathtub and try to dry my body with the towel. Honestly if I want to dry myself without a towel, it would be a piece of cake, but Byakuran ordered me not to use my power, so be it.

"Thanks," I said while trying to button up the shirt she gave me. Then I opened the window inside the bathroom, and jumped. Going out from the main door would be troublesome.

The bathroom is in the second floor, so it's should be easy for me, at least that's what I thought.

But I didn't realize that there was someone below me.

"UWAAH!" the mysterious person shrieked.

Then I heard a loud 'thud'.

oh-how-i-hate-this-day.

"eh.. isn't this person…" What the hell? It's that person.

...

It's that UNI !

oh-how-i-hate-this-day. SO MUCH.

"Bang!" the door slamed.

"What happened here?" someone asked in rather a panicky tone.

"E-eh? Uni? a..and YOU?" he shrieked.

Oh no.

"Juudaime ! Is everything okay?" the person so-called 'The Right Hand Man of Juudaime/Tenth' asked briskly.

"It's the Millefiore!" he said again.

"Mi..Millefiore?" someone asked.

Oh Fuuta's here too, I should've known it sooner that he has some kind of relation with the Vongola.. Oh well.

I cocked my head and decided to say hello to them.

"Why hello, Vongola brats," I said in a rather cocky tone.

"Why are you here? Are you going to take Uni back?"

"It's none of your business," I smirked.

"Why you little…" 'The Right Hand Man' gritted his teeth.

"Ah! There you are!" the Chinese girl exclaimed, and she grabbed my hand.

"It's was my fault! I bumped at her and she was soaked because of the ramen soup!" she tried to explain.

"U-uh… what happened?"

Everyone's attention was suddenly directed to Uni, and I saw that Fuuta is helping her to stand up.

"Uni! What did she do to you?"

"Uh.. I was.. walking home from the supermarket.. and then- it was suddenly all want black," she tried hard to remember but I guessed she only know that much because right after I bumped her, she collapsed.

All of the sudden my cell phone rang.

"Under the sea, under the se-," my ringtone played.

What? I just love everything that related to water.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"_Do you know what time is it?"_

"Byakuran!" I exclaimed happily.

"What did you say?" that boy called Tsuna panicked.

"_Are you with the young Vongola?"_

"Yup!"

"_Well, it's past your curfew, so you'd better go home"_

He got the point.

I should be going now or I'll be late and get bitten to death by you-know-who tomorrow.

"Until we meet again!" I said while running.

"H-hey! Should I chase after her Juudaime?"

"No, let's just see what will happen next. Now, let's eat!"

"Yeah! Lambo's hungry!"

**A/N Hello For the ones who confused how Bluebell can dry her body easily : remember that her body's made of water? :D **

**Once again we're sorry for the late update. **

**Now we're going to thank:**

**rinnie123 **

**yeah, maybe he's going to the rooftop to meet Hibird! :D**

**DiveToWorld**

**Thanks ! :D**

**arxiel neaer**

**Thanks for your comments! We'll try to improve. Thanks once again! :D**

**Ilyasviel16**

**Thanks! :)**

**for reviewing the last chapter :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(A/N) Woah! It's almost December! We're very sorry for those who are still reading this. We're not going to update until Christmas holiday because we are going to be super busy with our studies.  
>But we can guarantee that we won't abandon this story!<p>

* * *

><p>I HATE THIS. It's past summer, and I can't swim. My lovely tank back in Italy, oh how I miss you!<p>

Well, it's certainly amusing, life in school that is. Girls are trying to be nice to me but with ulterior motive of course: Fuuta

Somehow, both Uni and Fuuta came to me and apologized about what happened yesterday. I couldn't care less about it, but girls in my class made a big fuss about it, and when I told them to mind their own business... You should see how their faces changed! It was hilarious!

BANG! The door slammed open, "Bluebell! You're in trouble!" I-pin said while panting uncontrollably, sweat dripping from her face. Lambo was behind her.

"Hmm? Why is that?" I have a bad feeling about this.

"I ... I... It's hibari! He said that he's searching for you, he is really angry! What did you do!" I-pin exclaimed.

"What did I do?" Wait. No, seriously, what DID I do?

"I didn't see him today, what could I possibly do to make him mad?"

Hmm... If I'm not mistaken ...

"Midori tanabiku, Namimori no~" sang a tiny yellow bird.

"Oh! It's you!" It's the little bird I picked this morning, it was injured. I don't like birds but I do have heart.

"What are you doing with it?" A low baritone voice from behind made me jump.

"Oh? I never thought a guy like you would like something fluffy and cute like this?" I swear I saw him twitched.

Suddenly, He pulled his tonfa.

"Oh? Is that what you want?"

I smirked; this is going to be interesting.

Then, he swung his tonfa towards me. I managed to dodge his first swing but I wasn't aware of the second one. It hurts like hell, no kidding.

"OUCH!" the second blow made me flew back.

I'm not supposed to use my power! How could I forget?

"Wa-Wait! No violence at school Hibari sensei!" Fuuta tried to help.

"Hibari! Hibari!" chirped the yellow puff ball.

"I did NOT kidnap your little birdie you stupid vampire, and by the way your fetish is weird!"

I stuck my tongue but seriously, that was a stupid thing to do.

He charged towards me with full speed. He clearly did not intend to spare me.

Ugh, if I don't do anything, I'll be finished! With only broken ribs if I'm even that lucky!

SLAM! The impact of the door made everyone jump. Looks like we created quite a scene, everyone was swarming in front of the classroom.

"HOW DARE YOU," a furious woman barged in, "I waited, and waited at the cafeteria and NO ONE came!" She was really shaking from anger.

"Bi...Bianchi!" Fuuta and Uni said in unison.

Bianchi is Namimori's lunch lady. Who in their sick minds would eat her food if it's poisonous?

"What is this commotion about? And to thought that I made Bianchi special today!" She was clearly demanding an answer.

Everyone was relieved because of this uproar. Everyone knows what a Bianchi Special is, it's octopus (raw) with egg on it (probably rotten) and with Bianchi homemade special sauce; no one even wants to know what ingredients she put in it.

"Oh? What is this?" she looked at me, "Hibari! How could you injure her?" Bianchi exclaimed.

"Hmmph, weak." He withdrawed his tonfas and quickly disappeared into the crowds, with Hibird on his head.

"You're injured! Come on, let's go to the infirmary!" The next thing I know was she dragged me out of the classroom making a path and leaving everyone stunned.

No one had escaped Hibari without injury that could send you to hospital, NO ONE.

"Hey! I'm sure that I'm okay! I don't have to go there!"

I hate doctors no joke.

"Nonsense! You're injured pretty badly!" she said, "and anyway, we have arrived."

"YO!" someone suddenly lunged towards us from the door, only to get kicked by Bianchi.

"Dr. Shamal, please refrain yourself from doing something childish," Bianchi's tone was stern, "you have a patient by the way, please don't molest her."

"Aww, don't be so harsh on me! I would never do such a thing!" He showed us his puppy dog face which clearly did not work.

"Ugh, I want finish this quickly, Stop bickering." I wasn't really in the mood for listening to this.

After that Bianchi left us and treated my wounds. He was really perverted I'll tell you, But he didn't do anything inappropriate.

"Hey!" Dr. Shamal suddenly said, "What is this wound?" He pointed at my leg.

".. It's nothing, mind your own business." I scoffed.

"Well, if you say so," He shrugged, "You can go now."

I quickly put my shoes on and skidded outside.

"Hey! You're not going to thank me?"

I turned back and stuck my tongue, "Thanks perverted sensei." Then I proceed to run.

"Geez, kids these days," scratched his head, "I do wonder though, how did she get that kind of wound..."

But then again, she would probably never tell him.


End file.
